GREEN EYED GIRL
by wilish
Summary: I just need a girl with green eyes and pink hair! - Uchiha Sasuke
1. One

Riak air kolam renang itu tampak bergelombang,disusul dengan keluarnya tubuh atletis pria bekulit putih yang seolah menyatu dengan jernihnya air kolam.

Rambut gelapnya yang basah membawa tetesan air yang membasahi lantai keramik mewah berwarna ebony di pinggir kolam. Diraihnya bathrobe berwarna hitam untuk menutupi tubuh _topless_ yang tadinya menampilkan cetakan sixpack-nya serta dada bidang yang akan membuat banyak wanita tergila-gila.

Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki yang mempunyai nama besar yang menggaung se antero Jepang. Lelaki dengan sejuta pesona dan aura panas yang mampu memporak porandakan sisi terliar wanita. Berdarah panas dengan pembawaan tenang khas Uchiha dan sisi sensualitas yang begitu terasa.

Seorang bungsu dari keluarga _billioner_ yang mempunyai banyak perusahaan yang hampir bergerak disegala bidang.

Menjadi salah satu pemimpin di Kerajaan uang keluarganya sekaligus CEO termuda dalam sejarah Persaingan usaha di Jepang. _Uchiha Ach_ merupakan salah satu perusahaan yang kini jadi salah satu perusahaan berkembang di dunia barang mewah seperti perhiasan,tas,parfum dan jam tangan.

Dengan retail dan gerai yang tersebar di hampir semua benua tak heran jika pemimpinya Uchiha Sasuke masuk dalam jajaran pengusaha terkaya di Jepang.

Kemampuan perusahaan ini menjaga kualitas produk dan nama besar tentunya tidak lepas dari gaya kepemimpinannya yang dingin dan tegas serta kecerdasan sang Uchiha Bungsu dalam mengahdapi lawan lawan bisnisnya.

Di usianya yang baru 27 tahun ia bahkan sudah bisa menggaji pegawai magangnya dengan gaji 13 dollar per jam nya. Tidak heran kekayaan dan nilai aset perusahaan itu selalu meningkat tiap tahun.

Wajah CEO tampan tersebut bahkan sering lalu lalang di cover depan majalah bisnis Asia,Eropa bahkan Amerika.

Lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi kayu dan menyandarkan bahu tegapnya. Tangan besarnya terulur untuk merair gelas kristal bening berisi _Jeroboam of Cheateau_ _Mouton-Rothschild._ Meresapnya pelan dan menikmati sensasi fermentasi anggur tua yang berharga milliaran perbotolnya tersebut melewati tenggorokkannya.

"Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menikmati segelas _cheateau_?"

"Atau hampir sebotol kurasa?"

Seorang lelaki berambut grey dengan senyum jahil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kaca yang menghubungkan halaman belakang dengan kolam renang.

Sedangkan lelaki yang jadi objek pertanyaan itu hanya mendengus ditempat duduknya.

"Bisa kau bacakan jadwalku hari ini Kakashi?"

Tanpa basa-basi Lelaki itu melemparkan pertanyaan meresap lagi _cheateau-_ nya sambil menutup mata merasakan sensasi sepat dan pahit khas minuman yang berasal dari Perancis itu. Kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada _ipad_ untuk memeriksa pergerakan saham dan pundi-pundi uang perusahaannya.

"Hari ini kau ada rapat penjadwalan ulang pemotretan dan model pameran perhiasan terbaru kita bulan depan mulai jam 10 sampai jam makan siang."

"Bukannya jadwalnya sudah ditentukan?"

Lelaki itu menatap lawan bicara sekaligus tangan kanannya itu dengan wajah datar.

"Jadwal berubah,Nona Shion baru saja terkena skandal sex dengan Sutradara berinisial U, beritanya muncul pagi ini. Managemennya baru saja menghubungiku jika mereka tidak bisa menjalankan kontrak. Shion harus hiatus untuk sementara"

Kakashi mendekat kearah atasannya sambil menyerahkan macbooknya yang menampilkan Headline berita terpanas di Jepang. Dimana Super Model Shion terkena Skandal sex dengan Sutradara di Film barunya yang berinisial U.

Lelaki itu hanya memandang datar artikel itu kemudian tersenyum mengejek.

"Ck."

Kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan masuk ke mansion mewahnya dengan acuh. Meninggalkan Kakashi yangasih berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong,boleh kuangkut sisa _cheateau_ mu Sasuke?"

xxxxxx

"Tidak boleh"

"Oh ayolah Zoe, jangan menghancurkan hari pertama mama di Jepang okay?"

"Omg,stop it!"

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu mengerang. Sesekali terdengar decakkan sebal dari bibir tipisnya.

"Jangan loncat-loncat atau pup di jok okay? Astaga apa Dean tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untu pup di pispot mu _huh._ "

Wanita itu bersuara lagi,memandang si lawan bicara berbulu putih yang sedari tak bisa diam dijok mobil. Sesekali mengelus helaian putih bersih dari anjing jenis _Maltesse-_ nya sambil menatap ke luar kaca mobil,memandangi awan awan yang berayun dengan mata beriris hijau bening yang tampak berkilau terkena bias matahari. Menghela nafasnya dalam dalam dan memenuhi paru parunya dengan udara awal musim semi di Tokyo.

Perjalanan London-Tokyo selama 11 jam memang membuat badannya pegal. Tapi semua itu menguap begitu saja ketika ia menapakkan kakinya di tanah kelahirannya ini.

Menjernihkan fikirannya sesaat dari penatnya hiruk pikuk kota London yang sedang tidak bersahabat dengannya. Pulang kembali ke Jepang dengan membawa serpihan hatinya yang remuk karena seorang lelaki di kota yang sudah lima tahun sudah ia tinggali.

Taksi kuning itu melaju membelah jalanan Tokyo,membawa wanita itu pada kenangan masa lalu,menemui seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantunya mengikis hari hari buruknya di London. Seperti saat remajanya dulu. Dimana ada seseorang yang selalu memeluknya di saat-saat terendah dalam hidupnya.

"Kemana aku bisa mengantarmu nona?"

Supir taksi itu akhirnya berbicara menatap si gadis merah muda lewat kaca spionnya. Karena sedari tadi wanita itu tidak menyebutkan kemana sang supir bisa membawanya setelah sekian lama gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

" _Tokyo Nippori Apartment_ ,tower nunber one"

xxxxx

"Two"

"Two cup Americano"

Lelaki berambut abu-abu itu menutup sambungan telefonnya setelah menghubungi resepsionis untuk memesankan dua kopi amerikano untuk ia dan bosnya.

Manik mata lelaki itu tertuju pada lelaki dengan setelah jas hitam dan kemeja hitam serta dasi dengan warna senada dilehernya. Lelaki itu tampak membolak-balikkan berkas di tanganya dengan alisnya yang sesekali mengernyit kemudian menampilkan ekpresi datar desela sela kegiatannya.

"Tidak ada yang menarik"

Lelaki berambut raven itu meghempaskan map biru berisikan foto foto calon model pengganti untuk pameran perhiasan limited edition dari perusahaan itu selanjutnya. Ia megusap wajahnya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi,melonggarkan dasi yang serasa mencekik leher kokohnya.

Rapat bersama manager dan masing masing divisi sejak tadi tidak mendapatkan titik temu. Tidak ada satupun wanita yang cocok sesuai seleranya menggantikan model sebelumnya.

Mata tajamnya menatap beberapa orang yang duduk di meja besar itu. Tatapannya mengintimidasi dan membuat suasana menjadi mencekam. Para karyawan tidak berani menatap bos besar mereka,mereka hanya menunduk dan menunggu kalimat yang akan diucapkan si bos selanjutnya.

"Bawa model pengganti itu dalam waktu tiga hari ke hadapanku. Jika tidak,bawa lah kontrak kerja kalian dan enyah dari tempat ini"

Semua yang mendengar perkataan bos besar hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Rencana yang sudah disusun untuk pameran perhiasan bernilai milliaran _dollar_ yang akan dilakukan di Hongkong itu terpaksa berubah karena adanya skandal dari model yang sudah ditetapkan. Dan hal itu sepertinya mengundang kemarahan dari sang bos yang terlihat memicing tajam di tempat duduknya.

Pameran ini memang sangat penting karena _Uchiha Ach_ akan memamerkan berlian 5.03 karat bernama _Aurora Green_ yang akan dilelang di pasar Hongkong. Iklan dan undangan lelang sudah terlanjur disebar, tentu Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan mau perusahaanya merugi milliaran _dollar_ jika lelang itu batal dilaksanakan karena tindakan bodoh model yang dipilih karyawannya.

"Tema lelang kita adalah _Hidden Green Eyed Girl._ Dan dalam waktu yang sudah ku sebutkan tadi ku harap kalian dapat membawa seseorang dengan image itu kehadapanku!"

Lelaki berambut raven itu melangkah meninggalkan ruangan rapat dan selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras.

" _Yes. Sir_ "

xxxxxx

Wanita itu menekan lift menuju lantai 28 tempatnya tinggal untuk sementara. Sebuah apartemen mewah yang menjadi salah satu aset property keluarganya di Jepang. Jauh jauh hari ia sudah menghubugi pihak pengelola apartemen bahwa ia akan menetap sementara di tempat itu dan meminta agar tempat itu dibersihkan. Dan disinilah dia sekarang di depan pintu bernomor 723 menunggu petugas apartemen mengantarkan kunci yang lupa ia ambil saat di _lobby_. Di sandarkannya bahu sempitnya di dinding sambil menggendong Zoe di tangan kanan nya sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk memainkan _smartphone_.

"Nona Haruno Sakura?"

Suara teguran itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar handphonenya,kemudian mendongak mendapati petugas apartemen menyerahkan kartu kunci ruangannya.

"Ah,terima kasih"

Gadis itu membungkuk hormat setelah menerima kunci,tangannya terulur menekan beberapa digit angka yang menjadi password apartemenya. Setelah pintu terbuka, petugas itu kemudian membantu Sakura membawa barang barangnya masuk.

Menatap sekeliling ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa _maroon_ sudut ruangan. Membiarkan Zoe bermain dengan pompom yang menggantung di tas tangannya.

Matanya terasa berat dan lelah,tapi sebelum ia terlelap tidur,wanita itu mengetikkan sesuatu di handphonenya. Mengirim pesan pada seseorang?

"Aku sudah sampai. Temui aku di apartemen _Nippori._ Dan aku juga tidak keberatan jika kau membawa beberapa _Bordeaux_ "

Send.

Dan kemudian wanita itu terlelap jatuh dalam tidurnya.

xxxxxx

After re-edit

Next or delete?

Please give me some review.


	2. Two

TWO

Jam menunjukkan hampir pukul sembilan pagi waktu Tokyo. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah terjaga sejak 10 menit yang lalu,tapi ia masih enggan bangkit dan hanya menatap kosong langit-langit apartemennya. Dipejamkannya mata beriris emerald itu saat dirasanya pening di kepalanya. Tanganya memijit pelan pelipisnya dan pelan pelan mencoba bangun dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian berjalan menuju wastafel untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Mendesah berat saat dilihatnya _make up_ masih menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Semalam ia tertidur tanpa membersihkan wajahnya terlebih dahulu. Wajahnya berantakan, tampak bekas kebiru-biruan di ujung bibirnya yang semula tertutup _make up_ dengan sempurna kembali terlihat dalam pantulan kaca. Diusapnya lebam itu kemudian beralih mengurut pelipisnyaMelihat lebam itu membuat rasa pening itu semakin menjadi-jadi,hingga yang ia rasakan adalah bau _anyir_ darah yang melewati lubang hidungnya. _Ia mimisan._

" _sial,_ dilihat dari sisi manapun aku terlihat menyedihkan!"

Sakura menggerutu disela-sela kegiatan menyumpalkan _tissue_ ke hidungnya.

Di pagi pertamanya di Jepang ia malah harus mengalami _bad morning,Vertigo-_ nya kambuh kemudian mimisan belum lagi lebamnya yang belum juga hilang. Ia merasa benar-benar buruk rupa,dan...

 _kruuuuukkk . . ._

lapar.

 _uh_ dia baru ingat semalam belum sempat makan malam,dan sekarang perutnya keroncongan minta diisi. Tapi ia tidak punya apa apa di kulkasnya untuk dimasak. Jangankan belanja,berkemas barang barangnya di koper pun belum.

Sakura berjalan gontai menuju ruang tengah kemudian meraih handphonenya bermaksud menelfon layanan _delivery_ makanan cina. Tapi kegiatannya terhenti ketika melihat notifikasi pesan masuk di handphonenya.

 _Aku lega kau sudah sampai. Tapi maafkan aku cherry aku tidak bisa pulang sampai lusa. Ada beberapa hal yang masih harus kulakukan. Jika kau berniat menemuiku,kau tahu benar dimana kau bisa menemukanku."_

xxxxxxx

 _Uchiha Arc Tower, 23th floor. Tokyo,Japan._

Sasuke baru saja tiba di kantornya, dan menelfon sekertarisnya untuk menanyakan agendanya hari ini. Salah satunya adalah bertemu salah satu CEO perusahaan otomotif yang mengajukan tawaran agar _Uchiha Arc_ menjadi salah satu sponsor untuk pembalap Jepang yang akan menjadi pembalap yang akan naik kelas dan berlaga di Moto GP.

Tepat setelah ia selesai membaca proposal pengajuan sponsor yang ada di mejanya,ketukan terdengar dari pintu besar ruangannya. Kemudian tampak sekertarisnya muncul dari balik pintu.

"Mr. Nara sudah datang pak"

"Ya,masuk"

Sekertarisnya tampak membungkuk hormat kemudian membuka pintu,mempersilahkan tamu yang datang untuk masuk. Kemudian tampaklah seorang lelaki dengan rambut yang diikat keatas dengan membawa beberapa berkas di tangannya.

Sasuke kemudian mempersilahkan tamu tersebut untuk duduk dihadapannya.

"Apa kabar anda Mr. Uchiha?"

Lelaki tadi tampak berbasa basi sebelum membicarakan maksud dan tujuannya datang menghadap Bos _Uchiha Arc_ di depannya ini.

" _Good as always"_

Sasuke menjawab dengan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca proposal dihadapannya.

" _I see,_ jadi saya rasa saya tidak perlu berbasa basi lagi,karena saya lihat anda telah membaca proposal yang saya ajukan"

Lanjut lelaki berambut nanas itu.

Sasuke mengalihkan atensinya dari proposalnya, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Ya,saya sudah membaca proposal anda. _To the point_ saja. Apa keuntungan yang akan _Uchiha Arc_ dapatkan jika mensponsori pembalap yang tercantum dalam proposal ini Mr. Shikamaru?"

Lelaki yang dipanggi Shikamaru itu tampak tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Membuat kedua mata milik si bungsu Uchiha itu memicing. Menilai penampilan dan _gesture_ dari pria dihadapannya.

Walaupun Sasuke tau menjadi Sponsor Pembalap Moto GP akan sangat menguntungkan bagi perusahaannya,akan tetapi ia ingin mendengar jawaban dari pimpinan _Nara Automobile_ ini.

Dari sepengetahuannya _Nara Automobile_ adalah sebuah perusahaan yang dimiliki keluarga oleh Nara yang bergerak di bidang otomotif yang memproduksi mobil,motor dan _sparepart_ dan menjadi salah satu pabrikan motor yang menyuplai mesin untuk beberapa ajang balapan kelas dunia. CEO nya yang sekarang ada dihadapannya adalah Shikamaru Nara,ia membesarkan perusahaan keluarganya itu dengan sangat baik sehingga perusahaanya menjadi satu-satunya perusahaan keluarga yang paling terkemuka di industri otomotif Jepang.

"Aku rasa kau sudah mengetahui dan mempelajari perusahaan kami dengan sangat baik."

"Dan Pembalap yang saya ajukan mempunyai popularitas yang luar biasa,bukan hanya di Jepang tapi juga di Eropa"

"Ini akan menguntungkan _Uchiha Arc_ yang sedang melakukan ekspansi pasar ke Eropa dan Amerika,bukan begitu Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke hanya menatap datar Shikamaru tampa ada niatan untuk memotong ucapannya.

"Dengan adanya Sponsorship ini, prospek promosi _Uchiha Arc_ akan meningkat dan membuat perusahaan anda lebih dikenal sehingga bisa lebih sejajar dengan perusahaan internasional yang lain"

"Kau tau,pecinta Moto GP juga pecinta barang mewah. Tidak ada alasan jika anda melewatkan kerjasama ini" imbuhnya

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya kembali setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Shikamaru. Secara garis besar ia tau kerjasama ini menguntungkan,dan ia juga setuju dengan kata kata lelaki didepannya ini tadi.

Tapi yang menjadi bahan pertimbangannya lagi adalah si Pembalap yang disebutkan oleh Shikamaru tadi. Jika ia menyetujui kerjasama itu,otomatis pembalap yang ia sponsori akan menjadi _brand ambassador_ produknya. Dan ia perlu tau latar belakang serta seluk beluk pembalap itu. Dia tidak ingin kejadian seperti Shion kemarin terulang lagi, _hah_ memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala Sasuke berdenyut.

Ia kembali teringat bahwa perusahaanya belum menemukan pengganti Shion.

Dan untuk kali ini ia harus memastikan orang yang dimaksud oleh Shikamaru tadi sendiri. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya integritas dan _image_ orang itu sesuai atau tidak dengan standarnya.

"Saya akan menyetujui kerjasama ini dengan beberapa syarat. Salah satu yang terpenting adalah ia harus bisa menjuarai _race_ akhir minggu ini"

Shikamaru sedikit mengernyit mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan,tetapi kemudian ia menampilkan senyum percaya dirinya.

"Saya yakin Uzumaki Naruto akan melakukan yang terbaik. Saya telah menyiapkan tiket VVIP untuk anda"

xxxxx

"Tidak buruk"

Seorang lelaki berambut coklat sedari tadi sibuk mengamati layar _LCD_ yang terpampang di dinding yang didominasi warna _orange_. Tanganya sesekali mencatat sesuatu di papan _scannernya_ kemudian beralih menatap seseorang yang duduk di kursi berbentuk jok mobil di sampingnya.

"Dari total 6 _lap_ yang sudah kau lahap. _Best lap time_ mu adalah 1.39.101 detik. Kau selisih 0.253 detik dari _Van Der George_ "

Lelaki dengan _name tag_ Konohamaru itu melanjutkan ucapannya sambil menyodorkan data-data yang ada di _laptopnya_.

Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk angguk menatap _laptop_ itu dengan wajah serius dibalik _helm_ nya.

"Masih ada beberapa putaran lagi,aku akan memberbaikinya dan mengambil tempat pertama di _pole position_ "

Lelaki dengan baju balap berwarna oranye dan putih itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya sekaligus kepala _run_ _time and electronic_ itu.

" _Yosh,_ pastikan kau mentlaktirku _espresso_ dingin setelah ini" Sambung Konohamaru yang hanya dibalas dengan tanda jempol dari si pembalap yang sudah naik diatas kuda besinya bersiap melahap _lap_ demi _lap_ pada kualifikasiagar bisa memperoleh _pole position_ yang akan menguntungkannya untuk memenangi ajang balapan _Suzuka H_ _ours_ besok.

xxxxx

Sakura mendengus membaca pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselnya. Sudah ia duga bahwa laki-laki tersebut pasti sedang sibuk dengan jadwal balapannya.

Sakura kemudian mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa dan membuka galeri ponselnya. Melihat foto foto yang ada di dalamnya. Tangganya berhenti menggeser layar _Smartphonenya_ ketika melihat fotonya bersama seorang dengan latar belakang _London Eye_.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa lelaki yang ada di foto itu benar-benar mewujudkan mimpinya sebagai pembalap. Mimpinya sejak mereka sama sama duduk di bangku SMA. Hampir dua tahun terakhir ia jarang bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Terakhir kali adalah ketika lelaki itu melakukan balapan di sirkuit _Silverstone_ Inggris tahun lalu, Sakura datang untuk menonton jalannya _race_ hanya lewat bangku penonton. Dan disaat itu juga ia menyadari bahwa lelaki itu telah mengalami hal yang besar. Ia sekarang adalah seseorang yang dielu elukan. Kedua telinganya belum tuli dan matanya tidak buta bahkan sangat jelas melihat ratusan orang di bangku penonton mengenakan baju berwarna _orange_ dengan _banner_ di tanganmeneriakkan nama pembalap itu.

 _Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Rising Star Rider From Japan._

Satu notifikasi muncul di ponsel Sakura,sebuah pesan

 _"Datanglah ke sirkuit besok dan berikan aku sebuah kecupan keberuntungan"_

xxxxxx

 _To be continued._

 _xxxxxx_

 **@luhputusetia.p @novayywy @Cherry Lilyana1 :** ini udah next haha. terimakasi banyak yaa

 **@matarinegan :** kkk... ini udah di njut wkwk,terimakasi yaaa

 **@dhianarndraha :** ff sasusaku emang perlu dilestarikan hahaha. Terimakasi atas sarannya,sudah saya edit dengan pembatas supaya lebih nyaman dibaca. Dan semoga ff ini jadi pengobat sunyi yaaa haha

terimakasi banyaak.

 **@guest :** _apanya yang direndahkan? :3_

terimakasih telah mengingatkan kalo cerita ini masih banyak kekurangannya,itu sangat membantu.

Tapi tolong sampaikan kritik dan saran kalian dengan bahasa yang sopan dan baik mengingat tulisan kalian bisa dibaca semua orang termasuk anak kecil _heheh. terimakasih :D_

 **Lap :** Putaran yg dilakukan pembalap untuk mengitari lintasan/sirkuit.

 **Best lap time :** waktu terbaik yang diperoleh oleh pembalap dalam beberapa putaran.

 **Pole Position :** Posisi start pertama dalam race yang biasanya didapat jika pembalap menjadi yang tercepat pada sesi kualifikasi.


End file.
